Size doesn't matter
by Shiawase-usagichan
Summary: "Shouldn't 7 years make her taller?" He frowned to himself as she walked over shyly. "You know I can hear you Romeo." He blushed red, Wendy measured herself against him. "Even if I haven't grown Im still taller than you." "Noone asked you!" RomeoXWendy
1. Chapter 1

**Size doesn't matter**

Chapter 1: There are some complications that needs to be negotiated. 

Blurb: Romeo, also known as the Natsu Fanatic by Wendy, sets off to try and help the Sky Dragonslayer build up some confidence, but only for his own gains. Wendy's just happy that she can befriend him. Getting to know her, Romeo begins to think that she's not that bad- but he would NEVER fall in love with her… right?

"Shouldn't 7 years make her a bit taller?" He frowned to himself as she walked over shyly. "You know I can hear you Romeo." He blushed red and huffed indignantly. "Well no one asked you!" Wendy measured herself against him. Even if I haven't grown, I'm still taller than you. WendyXRomeo.

* * *

><p>Romeo eyes landed on the Natsu team's official table for the third time that morning. He watched his idol laughing and spattering flames over the blonde haired girl next to him. She gave a shrill scream, and swatted her burning hair in a panicked frenzy, again the table was filled with merry laughter. If only he was in her place, he would've loved getting burned by Natsu-nii. The young mage began playing with his scarf around his neck. Even Natsu-nii had returned, he had made the decision to continue with his dress up.<p>

The guild was as noisy as ever and brimming with more life with the rest of Fairy Tail back. As well as the natsu team, there was the Raijinshū sitting up in the corner, Mirajane working at the bar, Master talking with Gajeel who was presently sitting with PantherLily and Levy talking with Bisca and Alzack about their family life. Romeo couldn't feel happier, but even so, he had wanted to spend more time with his Idol more than anyone else.

He huffed annoyed, eyes lingering at the table a minute longer, before planting his face on the table he was sitting on. He was particularly aggravated at the fact, that apart from the Natsu team sitting at the table, there was one girl who decided to sit by them, as if she were part of their team. He watched her face light up and playing with the hem of her floral dress which reached up to her knees. There was also that strange blue haired water mage staring from behind a pillar, only half a meter away- but she didn't bother him, seeing as her sights were set solely on Gray.

His father watched him, his bearded cheek rested on his palm.

"Why don't you just go and sit with them."

Romeo gave his father a deadpanned glare. "I don't want to."

"Are you feeling shy?" Macao smirked slyly, switching subtle glances between the Sky Dragonslayer and Romeo. Romeo was not amused.

If he recalled before her name was Wendy, Mirajane and Lisanna had thoroughly embarrassed him with the prospects of both of them dating. He rolled his eyes at the thought; the idea was brought up only because of their age similarities. Currently, he couldn't disagree more- that Natsu-nii hogger. Normally this wouldn't bother him, but in three consecutive days, she had chosen to sit with them. And not only that, Natsu-nii had been treating her kinder than he would most people.

Naturally, he wouldn't join them, partially because it was slightly awkward assimilating himself to fit in with them, and because SHE was always at that table. He was the one who hadn't seen Nastu-nii for seven years, not her.

He played with his own hair frustrated, and then loosened the knot of his scarf, ignoring his father's incessant teasing. Lisanna and Mirajane's seemingly innocent words drifted into his head once again.

Him and her date?

The idea seemed completely preposterous.

* * *

><p>Wendy could feel the dagger like stares he was directing her. The only other person, who was the same age as her in the guild, Romeo Conbolt, which she secretly referred to him as the Natsu Fanatic. Just look at what he was wearing- the long, dark, sleeveless open jacket with lighter-coloured edges, held closed around his waist by a light sash, tied by a knot on his left hip and his loose, light-coloured pants reaching down below his knees, paired with low, dark laced boots, made him resemble Natsu so much. To top it all off ever since they've returned from Tenrou Island, he had been following Natsu like a love sick puppy. She looked up thoughtfully. Well until three days ago that is, for some odd reason he had stopped after she decided to sit on the table. It wasn't weird, she had been joining them every so often before going to Tenrou island anyways.<p>

She could still feel his sharp glares stabbing into her back. She shrunk into her seat warily, debating whether or not she could get away unscathed with a quick glance. Unfortunately her more curious side won the argument and she shifted her eyes, attempting to see whether she could glance at him from the corners of her eyes. Unfortunately he caught her in the act, and narrowed his eyes into tiny slits.

Wendy let out a surprised squeak and then attempted to hide behind Erza.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Asked Natsu, after taking a generous sip of his drink.

She blushed and smiled reassuringly at her fellow dragon-slayer. "It's nothing, Natsu."

He stared at her for a while, before returning a grin. Wendy could feel the cold stare, sending chills down her spine. The Sky dragon slayer swallowed loudly.

Happy flew down onto the table after blatantly pointing out how Lucy had two sets of eye lashes, and snatched a piece of grape from the fruit bowl. Lucy cried out loud and brought out her mirror to see that her fake eyelashes were falling out of place. Natsu chortled loudly at her and she brought a foot down on his own to silence him.

"Hey Wendy, where's Charle today?" The blue exceed asked, mouth full of grapes.

Wendy's eyes were suddenly down casted, and she shifted a bit on her seat. "Charle's sick at our room in Fairy Hills."

Happy slammed his tiny paws onto the wooden table, eyes blazing.

"What are we doing here? We should be visiting her!" He said eyes filled with hearts.

"N-no! You'll catch her illness!" The sky dragon slayer squeaked, barely above a whisper. "It's alright, because there's a doctor there looking after her."

Erza leaned forward and reached for a grape. "That's strange, aren't you always with Charle, Wendy?"

Wendy sighed slightly. "Well… we had a bit of a disagreement today."

Gray raised an eyebrow, swirling his iced water around. "That's rare."

"It's because she said I couldn't do any missions without her!" She cried indignantly. "Our rent's coming up, and without doing missions, we can't pay it off!"

Lucy stood up, the wooden bench clutter, as soon as the words rent came out of Wendy's mouth.

"R-r-rent?"

"Lucy?" Natsu looked up curious at the blonde, as she began convulsing.

"NOOOOO! MY RENT PAYMENT'S ALSO DUE THIS WEEK!" The blonde grabbed the arm of the fire dragonslayer next to her, and the tail of the blue cat reaching for another fruit. With impressive speeds unknown to man she raced towards the bulletin board, grabbed a poster and after it had been approved by Mirajane, she bolted out of the guild. Natsu and Happy flying out with her.

"WAIT, WHAT ABOUT CHARLE!" The blue exceed screamed as he was dragged away.

"WHAT ABOUT CHARLE?" Lucy's shriek could be heard receding into the distance.

"Neee, Lucy I want to eat something~!"

"I'll reward you after we get my rent money!"

Erza smiled thoughtfully, and her eyes wondered to the clock on the wall. "Oh, well it looks like it's time for me to do my mission too."

"Ehh! B-b-but, p-p-please you two, can't you help me with a mission!"

Erza gave Wendy an apologetic glance. "Sorry Wendy, Master assigned me and Gray a mission for today."

Gray stood up and gave Wendy a soft pat on her head. "Maybe next time, alright."

Both he and Erza left promptly after, leaving Wendy alone on the table. She rested her cheeks on the wooden table top and stared at the nothingness in front of her and sighed gloomily.

Juvia had emerged from the pillar she was peering out from, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"W-what's wrong Juvia?"

"J-ju-" She sniffed. "JUVIA DIDN'T KNOW GRAY WAS A LOLICON!"

The blue haired water mage bolted away, wailing and ended up next to Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer sighed grumpily and then stood up with Panther Lily, walking off. Wendy smiled a bit, and then made up her mind to join their group for a mission. She was fairly comfortable with Gajeel, and she felt that she could get along with Juvia even though she never really had any interaction with the water mage to begin with.

Her eyes turned, crestfallen as she watched Gajeel walk back to the wailing Juvia presented her with the mission poster, and the three sauntered out of the guild. Wendy slumped back onto the table, depressed and cursing her shy nature. She should've acted without hesitation.

Maybe getting a mission wasn't such a great idea after all. She should ask Ezra if she could extend the date for the payment.

She could feel tears wield up and she held back cough. And she thought she could prove Charlie wrong- that she could do a mission without her, that she grew as a person.

A mission poster was shoved in her face and she looked up and blinked surprised.

"Here, do this with me."

Wendy's eyes travelled up and then widened. It was the Natsu Fanatic.

"Ehh?"

"Look you were just looking pathetic over here."

Wendy couldn't comprehend the situation at hand. With all those glares he was giving her earlier, she could've sworn he hated her.

She gave him a shy smile and reached for the mission poster. He swatted her hand away, and held up a finger. "I'll do this mission with you- on one condition."

Wendy looked up astonished. "W-what is it?"

"Stay away from Natsu-nii!" He glowered.

"EHHH?"

* * *

><p>Wendy should've expected as much, coming from the Natsu Fanatic, and his number one fan. She crossed her arms and gave him her best frown. But she wasn't going to stay away from him just because he told her too.<p>

And that raised some serious questions, but she asked only one. "Why?"

He glared at her. After observing her a bit, he had deduced that she was pathetically shy, but he knew he was the pathetic shy one. He didn't expect her to ask, just… do.

Romeo sighed and handed her the mission poster, although he hadn't put in any effort to hide his bitterness.

"Here, just take it." He'd rather exploded into a million pieces before he told her he was jealous of how close she was to Natsu-nii. If only she wasn't so shy around people she wasn't so close too. He turned to walk away gloomily, but a tug on his shirt stopped him.

"Wha-" He turned back around to see the Sky Dragonslayer holding onto his shirt.

"What do you want now?" He asked, still sulking. Whether she knew it or not, he had clearly lost the will to deal with her.

"Conbalt-kun, please do this mission with me!"

"Why would I?" _Psh, Kun? I'm older than you, you know._His eyebrows creased in thought._ Well, technically she would be older than him, but physically he was older._

"B-b-because, I can't do this mission alone!" She stuttered, eyes squeezed shut.

Romeo looked down at the mission poster, scrunched up in her hand. Well, 70 000 jewels was a rather hefty reward, so it would be a hard mission to complete by yourself.

"Go and ask someone else" He mumbled. If only she wasn't so shy she could go and ask someone else- and then the issue of always hanging around Natsu-nii would be resolved.

…If only she wasn't so shy.

Romeo's eyes lit up with an idea and slammed his palms on the table triumphantly. Wendy jumped surprised at his sudden enthusiasm.

"I'll do this mission with you!" He smiled widely.

"O-ok." A bashful grin stretched across her face. "T-Thank you Conbolt-kun."

"Yeah, now go and get the mission registered for us with Mirajane!"

Wendy nodded happily and bounded away to the white haired bartender.

Romeo rubbed his hands together and grinned. "Now my real mission- to make her a confident person, so she doesn't have to hang around Natsu-nii so much."

* * *

><p>Mirajane began writing in the registry book and glanced unsure at the small mage in front of her.<p>

"Wendy-chan, are you sure you want to do this mission?"

Wendy looked up with questioning eyes.

"Well… it may be a bit difficult for you two."

The sky dragonslayer hesitated a bit, and bit her lips. She had skimmed the mission briefly and was brimming with confidence that since she had Romeo, they would be able to complete the mission. Her confidence began to drop.

_So even Mirajane thought it would be too hard for us. _

Mirajane gave her a kind smile. "How about we get you something easier."

She glided towards the mission bulletin, gently pushing the Sky dragonslayer along with her. Wendy felt herself being swept away, unable to refuse the bartender. Wendy looked up hesitantly, trying to put her hesitation into words. _Oh, no Mirajane's going to pick us out another mission, and if she registers that we're doing it, then we'll have no choice but to complete it._

"Hey, what is taking you so long!"

Both Mirajane and Wendy turned around at the sound of Romeo's voice.

"Oh, Conbolt-kun!"

"Hurry up and register the mission!"

"O-oh w-well.."

Mirajane waltzed up to Romeo, smile wide.

"I was just suggesting to Wendy, that she should do an easier mission, it's much too dangerous for you two to do it alone."

Romeo crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Are you saying we aren't capable of doing it?"

"Well- no Its just-"

"Well no nothing, just register the mission, Mirajane" He suddenly grinned widely. "We aren't mages of Fairy Tail for no reason!"

Wendy watched admiringly at Romeo with large eyes. Convinced, Mirajane glided back over to the bar bench, and wrote down the details of their mission in her book. She handed them back the poster and wished them good luck as they existed the guild.

The two pre-teens walked along Magnolia's quiet cobblestone roads. Romeo with large confident strides, and Wendy head slightly downwards and small fumbling steps. Romeo stopped at a street and then turned to face her. Wendy's head snapped up immediately and gave him a nervous smile.

"Well let's drop by our places and grab our things, we'll meet at this street okay."

"Oh yeah..." She trailed off, eyes staring with contemplation into the distance.

"Err- Whats the matter?"

"Oh, um i-nothing much."

Romeo buried his hands in his pockets, something was clearly bothering her. "You know what. You're too shy, it's really annoying."

Wendy shrunk back at being told her weakness so abruptly. She looked down at the foot path and began scraping a particular spot with the sole of her sandals.

"I-I know…" She watched her feet sadly.

"Well that's good then."

Wendy immediately looked up at him with wonder dancing in her eyes.

"If you already know your weakness and acknowledge it, then try and work towards fixing it." He gave her a large boyish grin. It really reminded her of Natsu's friendly grin, but still had his own qualities in it.

Wendy stared at him, his words resounding through her mind. She began to tear up, and Romeo' eyes widened in shock. He stammered and flailed his arms around unsure of how to console her.

"Uh, look I'm sorry that I said some harsh things!"

Wendy set her lips in a straight line and shook her head.

"No?"

She took a deep breath in."T-thank you for your kind words!"

Romeo sighed relieved. _GAH- did he just sigh? AND WITH RELIEF!_

A scowl was set on his face which Wendy took notice off. She was sure he thought that his harsh words earlier had made her tear up.

"O-oh, no-it's just that your words were wonderful to hear."

"Uh- well thanks then, I guess" He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "I'm just going to pack my things then."

Wendy watched him walk away, an awkward silence hang in the air during his departure. Wendy bunched up her hands and with a spark of confidence that swelled within her she yelled after him in her loudest voice.

"ANNO- ROMEO-KUN, EARLIER I WAS UPSET B-B-BECAUSE I COULDN'T REFUSE MIRAJANE EALIER!"

Romeo stopped in his tracks.

"A-and if you wouldn't mind can you come with me to my dorm in Fairy Hills!" She shut her eyes, face flushed. "I-I don't want to face Charle by myself!"

Romeo turned around, a large smile set on his face, and Wendy flushed even more. He looked...  
>…Really handsome in the sunlight behind him.<p>

"There you go, you can do it!"

"E-EH?"

"Just tell people what you feel once in a while, it won't hurt."

Wendy, still red face nodded briefly.

"Alright, I'll meet you at Fairy Hills when I'm done."

Wendy allowed a large smile of her own to grace her features, and skipped merrily towards her dorm. Romeo grinned all the way home, thinking of how his mission with her had progressed so far in only a few hours. He gave his arms a good stretch.

If only he knew what had await him at Fairy Hills and what future has planned for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahiyoooo readers! Those who have read the manga and know of the time skip has to agree that Wendy and Romeo would make the most darling couple! They're the same age! PERFECT, now Mashima-sensei give us some Romendy love! xD<br>**

**Well whatever, they look cute to me, just my own senerio of how things would go on between them- and I mean Wendy does have a really shy personality- so if you guys don't agree, or tell me if I'm going overboard and making her too OOC, then please tell me. And with Romeo, I've molded his personality like his kiddish version AND YES I MADE HIM A NATSU FANATIC! xD Hahahha. Don't judge me for it :P ANNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ANOTHER THING! The names really got me confused, like seriously! What is Romeo's last name! Before it was Cobolt, and now on WikiFairy tail its Conbolt =.= AND IS IT CHARLIE, OR CHARLE OR IS IT CARLE? YE GODS, I'm confused, so I just went with fanfiction's way of spelling it- which was Charle. GRRRR!**

***End of rant***

**Please look forward to the next chapter, and tell me what you think :)**

**JA NE,**

**Marina. **


	2. Marco Polo

Size doesn't matter

Chapter 2: Marco Polo

Wendy waved to her new partner- he who was lugging a suitcase towards Fairy Hills with a worn out grin on his face. Once he had finally reached her, she asked him what was wrong.

"It's nothing much, just had a fight with my old man."

With his spare hand he rubbed his temples letting out several sighs. Wendy couldn't help the smile which found its way onto her lips. _So he's in the same situation as me._ Her smile quickly flittered off her face after putting more thought into their situation.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you, like you're helping me now" She squeaked.

"Err- well I guess it's not your fault, I mean I was the one who didn't ask." Romeo looked up thoughtfully and crinkled his nose. "He can be such a child sometimes."

Wendy chuckled slightly. "Well, it's nice having a father."

It went silent for a while and finally Romeo shuffled his feet in the sand awkwardly.

"Well… let's get going then."

Wendy nodded solemnly, and then walked though the dormitory's arc, the large sign of 'fairy hills' decorated the top. Romeo watched hesitantly and slowly stuck his foot through.

"O-oh, don't worry about it, the barrier will not react to someone whose been invited in."

Romeo sighed with relief, and then casually strolled it, half expecting himself to be shocked or burned by some unknown magic. Wendy took the lead and they walked down the lobby and passed e bathroom, until they ended up at a wooden door. The door had Wendy's name decorated on it, and Charle's name in block letters underneath. Wendy swallowed loudly and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears.

Romeo watched her patiently and then she pushed the door open.

"H-hey Charle, I'm back."

Romeo peered in, to find a small cat underneath three layers of blankets in a fairly large room. His eyes darted around, and found Wendy's bed in the corner covered with a quilted blanket, and matching pillows. The room was rather normal, blue painted walls, and pictures hang across her room-mainly consisting of her and her female cat.

"Oh Wendy, I knew you'd be back sooner or later." The white exceed smiled triumphantly. "I hope you've realize now, that I'm your only partner for missions."

Romeo suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and Wendy grimaced slightly. The sky dragon slayer played with the hem of her dress, stealing subtle glances at Romeo who was still hiding at the door.

"W-w-well that's what I'm here for…"

"What?" Charle had a look on her face showing that she didn't understand what the yound mage was getting at.

"I'm going to do a mission…"

Charle looked outraged. "BY YOURSELF?"

"Well… um no, with…"

_Well that's my cue. _Romeo took the liberty to step out from behind the door to make his entrance.

"…Conbolt-kun."

He smiled sheepishly. "Err- hey."

Charle narrowed her eyes into slits.

"No."

"W-why not?" She squeaked. Romeo watched her skeptically. That didn't seem the least bit intimidating.

"There is no way I'm going to let you go on a mission with a boy who's only nearly your height."

Romeo twitched slightly. He was sure that he was taller than her. "Hey, cat you can't tell her what to do."

"Butt out Squirt."

A vein popped out from his forehead. "At least I'm not a nagging hag."

Charle growled at him and picked up a pair of her miniature slippers. Romeo watched her attempt to throw it at him, the fluffy shoes barely skimming his knee.

"…"

Romeo gave her a deadpanned look and the grabbed Wendy's hand. Wendy's eyes widened at his bold actions and Charle could barely let out a stutter of a response.

"Well, whether you say so or not, Wendy's going to be doing this mission." He dragged her towards her cupboard. "Now you, start packing."

Wendy nodded briefly and pulled out a rucksack. She ran across the room, gathering any necessities for the mission and placing them in her bag. Romeo watched impressed as she darted around the room at impressive speeds. The dragon slayer was soon by his side, bag over her shoulders.

Charle sat up, back against her bed's floorboard, and slammed her paws on her lap in outrage.

"I completely disagree with this!" She screamed she searched for anything else she could throw at the young man. The exceed found a hair brush and this time she threw it with impressive strength. Romeo barely had time to dodge, and it burned a hole into the wall.

Wendy flinched slightly and clutched onto Romeo's vest. "W-w-we really need this money Charle!"

Romeo smiled inwardly. _That's my student._

The white exceed pointed an accusing finger at him. "JUST LOOK! HE'S CORRUPTING YOU!"

"Conbolt-kun wouldn't do that!"

Romeo suddenly felt guilty. But only a little.

"BUT HE IS! THE WENDY I KNOW WOULD NEV-" Charle let out a few throaty coughs before slumping into a faint. Wendy dropped her bags and rushed to her side, placing a hand to her forehead.

"What should I do? She over exerted herself- and it's all my fault." She gave Romeo a worried glance. "Maybe I shouldn't go…"

Romeo scratched the back of his head a frown making its way onto his face. _Just what the devious cat wanted. _

"Err- didn't you say there was a doctor here who'd be looking after her?"

Wendy's eyes brightened and then she scowled. "But where is he?"

Suddenly the said doctor came bursting into the scene. Well… Wendy looked down. Not actually the doctor she had in mind.

"I heard there was a sick patient that needs to be looked after."

A blue paw pushed up a pair of glasses.

"It is I H- HappIE the greatest doctor in Magnolia."

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN CHANGE YOUR NAME!" Romeo barked at the obvious lie.

The blue exceed clad in a miniature white coat and stethoscope hang around his neck crossed his arms. "No, no, no, I am not the cat you're thinking off, _HAPPY_ was kidnapped by the gorilla girl and Natsu. Its not like he could've tricked them by saying he needed to go to the toliet and then escaping through the open window to get her. OF course not."

Romeo watched the cat babble on with a blank expression. _If you're not happy, how come you know so much? And don't make your lies so blantantly obvious._

Wendy watched happy curiously and Romeo grinned, an idea popping into his head. He shuffled closer to the dragon slayer.

"Hey, I think we can leave Charle with Happy. He seems pretty keen on looking after her." Romeo whispered in her ear and added a wink.

Wendy blushed slightly and nodded enthusiastically.

"Well then Doc, we'll leave it up to you then." The two pre-teens picked up their luggage and made a hasty exit.

A muffed cry caught Wendy's attention and she turned her head left. She began laughing out loud and Romeo sent her a questioning look. He followed her gaze and then cracked his own smile, then began laughing as well.

As the two ran out of the Fairy Hills dormitory, they passed an gagged doctor slumped against wall, bounded in ropes.

This had Romeo thinking.

How could someone so small bound a fully grown man.

His head began to ache.

* * *

><p>"Ticket for two please."<p>

The man behind the ticket booth took a quick glance at the two mages and handed them their train tickets without a word.

"Hey, Conbolt-kun, why did you want to do this mission with me?"

Romeo took a seat and invited her to join him. "Hey, what's with this Conbolt-kun nonsense?"

Wendy took up his offer and also sat down. "O-oh, alright… R-r-romeo-kun" Romeo nodded. "Anyway… um why did you?"

"Well, I guess it- err was to help a friend."

Wendy glanced at him, surprise filling her brown orbs. "O-oh, I thought that you hated me."

Romeo watched her turn round, with a pleased smile on her face. He tugged his scarf uncomfortably; trying to loosen the guilty feeling he had twisting in his gut.

"Oh, no… why would I hate you?" He laughed nervously.

Wendy's grin widened and bounced off her seat joyfully when the train finally arrived. Romeo followed her silently.

Once the two mages were seated in one of the train carriages, Romeo could feel himself relaxing and brightening up considerably.

"This is the first time I've been on a mission without my old man." He smiled fondly.

Wendy nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, usually Charle is with me- always." She twirled her fingers around each other. "It's really exciting ne?"

Romeo grinned in response. "You know this is like we're a team."

Wendy cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean like; we ARE a team Conbolt-kun."

"Oh," Romeo chuckled. "I guess we are and it's Romeo." _Even if its only for a while._

"Ah, yes, sorry I forgot."

The Sky dragon slayer nestled herself against her seat, with Romeo staring at the passing scenery vacantly. The gears inside his head began winding and a light bulb lit up mentally.

"A name!"

Wendy turned around alarmed. "What?"

"What we need is a name!"

Wendy relaxed again. "Oh, well a team name does sound like a nice idea!"

Romeo nodded enthusiastically, and then looked up in thought. A few mintues had passed.

"I'VE GOT IT!"

Wendy's eyes lit up excitedly. "What is it?"

"Team Natsu."

The dragon slayer sweat dropped. Well she expected this much from the Natsu fanatic.

"You know Conbolt-kun we can't steal another team's name."

"It's Romeo." He corrected her at once. Wendy blushed and nodded. "Well how bout Natsu-nii is awesome team."

"N-no, our team has nothing to do with Natsu!"

"Fine, Romeo and friend."

Wendy looked at him in protest. "But then you won't know that I'm in the team!"

The young mage crossed his arms. "Well they don't need to know."

Wendy made a face. "That's not very fair."

"Well I'm the leader, and whatever I say- goes."

"Who made you the leader?"

Romeo chuckled. "I'm older that's why."

Wendy's frowned deepened. "But I Natsu's the youngest, but he's still the leader of his team and TECHNICALLY i'm older!"

The Natsu fanatic rolled his eyes. "It's because he is Natsu and physcially i'm older."

Wendy sighed. She began to note that leaving Romeo with naming the team was a bad idea. She began conjuring up possible names for their team. "Dragon slayers are awesome?" Wendy chuckled to herself. Too bad Romeo wasn't a dragon slayer.

Wenmeo, Romendy… Convell, Marco…

"Marco…" Wendy whispered to herself.

"Polo" Romeo lazily answered.

Wendy brightened up. "How about Marco Polo?"

Romeo casted her a skeptical look. "How can we play when we're inside a train?"

"Nooo! We should name ourselves team Marco Polo."

"What? That sounds LAME, Why wou-"

Romeo immediately stopped when he spied Wendy's face fall. "How did you come up with the name?"

"Well I mashed up our last name together and came up with Marco and besides, If we're ever get lost its like a mantra to help us find our way again, plus we are adventuring- just like Marco Polo himself."

Romeo sighed grumpily. "Fine, but this is only temporary- until we find a better name."

Wendy smiled satisfied. "By 'until we find a better name' does that mean we're permanent partners Conbolt-kun?"

Romeo did not reply and remained quiet. Wendy interpreted the silence as a sign for her to stop talking.

The silence soon became overwhelming and Wendy took the initiative to speak up. "What was the mission again?"

Romeo dug into his pockets and bought up the mission poster.

"The Island is called mammoth island. The mission is to try and get a rare plant that is able to cure a certain poison. Unfortunately the plant only grows in the den of an extremely large beast."

Wendy shrunk in her seat. "It seems you've gotting more information on the mission."

"Of course, we have to be ready; after all it is my first mission."

Wendy suddenly felt useless.

The train screeched to a stop. The two Fairy Tail mages hopped off the train and arrived at a large dock filled with small row boats and large sail boats. The two exchanged glances and managed to snag themselves a large sail boat, and sailed towards mammoth island.

"Do you know how to row Conbolt-kun?"

"Its Romeo, and it shouldn't be too hard."

Needless to say, the pair of mages managed to row their boat in rickety circles before getting half way to the island.

"I hope that there aren't many scary monster." Wendy sighed when the island was in clear sight.

Romeo stopped rowing and looked at the Island inching closer. "Well let's hope not, I mean the island doesn't look gigantic.

Wendy watched the piece of land unsure.

Romeo spied a glint in the sky, but ignored it.

Suddenly a large bird swooped from the azure blue sky and snatched Wendy up from the boat and towards the island. Wendy let out a high pitched scream.

"ROMEOOOO-KUNNN!"

Romeo rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

Did his partner just get picked up by a giant duck! Romeo, alarmed began rowing at the island at impressive speeds cursing his luck.

It wasn't because he was worried about her wellbeing or anything.

Definitely not.

And another thing.

Was the only way to get her to call him Romeo, without any reminders from him, was for a giant bird thing to kidnap her?Q

Romeo sighed tiredly and continued to row the boat towards the Island.

This was going to be one hell of a long mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone. Gosh I'm tired. Work is killing me xD<strong>

**I'm sorry for the roughly done up chapter. Currently nearly falling asleep.**

**Hoped you enjoyed it anyways. I shall edit this latter.**

**Well Until another update.**

**Marina. :D**


	3. Teamwork

**Size didn't matter**

**Chapter 2: Teamwork**

* * *

><p>Romeo collapsed tiredly onto the sandy beach of Mammoth Island. His arms were cramping up and he couldn't feel his fingers. Even so he quickly scrambled up and made his way inward the island. He couldn't fathom the idea of his temporary team mate getting hurt. The thought of Natsu-nii hating him was simply unbearable.<p>

Or so he told himself that was the reason.

Romeo dug into his trouser pockets and pulled out a small book. On its cover block letters stretched across the hardcover 'Pocket Guide to Fiore's Sunshine islands'. Romeo quickly scanned the contents page and opened up to the chapter titled Mammoth Island. The young mage flipped through a few more pages before yelling in triumph, finding a page with a picture of the large bird that had kidnapped his partner.

"Mammoth bird." He murmured.

He stared deadpanned at the page. The person who discovered this island had serious issues. "Scientific name: Mammothial birdis."

"..."

Romeo decided he wasn't going to read out the information aloud anymore, it was plain sad that anyone would have such appalling naming sense. He's sharp eyes skimmed the information before closing the book and then shoving it in his pockets.

"Stupid book not even worth 500 jewels."

Alright so he just had to look for a spotted pear tree with a nest. Romeo narrowed his eyes. The trees on this Island were incredible large, even for trees.

"Oiii, WHERE ARE YOUU!" He shouted through the trees. "IF YOU'RE HEAR GIVE ME A YELL!"

He frowned when he was answered with silence.

Romeo sighed and then closed his eyes and summoned his rainbow fire magic.

"Rainbow Magic, brown flame!"

Brown fire material in front of him, similar to small platforms and he scattered them around him, increasing in gradient. Romeo climbed them like stairs and gained some height, until he was as tall as the average tree. Romeo looked around the premise trying to spot a large bird and a black haired girl.

"Oi." Romeo grumbled and then an idea popped up into his head. So stupid and lame that it might work. "MARCO!"

He put up a hand to his ears and listened. He finally detected her voice, shouting back a faint 'polo' in return.

What a simple girl.

He let out a smirk and then let his solid brown fire magic disappear after stepping back down again. He ran south, following the sound of her voice.

* * *

><p>Wendy was absolutely petrified. The claws which had picked her up bounded her up like a cage. The bird had to be at least the size of the Fairy Tail guild. What on earth could she do against a beast as large as this.<p>

Wendy could her Romeo shout out her name. Wendy had tried to answer his call with yells of her own. She wasn't used to yelling and knew that her voice didn't reach him with him calling her name once again. Her throat burned and she coughed to try and clear it.

Wendy sighed depressed and chided herself for always causing trouble. She was trying to make a new nakama but she was doing a very horrid job of it. She thought to herself that by the time they finish the mission Romeo would be sick of her and she would be hated again.

The wind carried his latest call. Her head perked up immediately and her eyes wide.

"Marrcooooo!"

She heard it crystal clear and Wendy found a rush of energy surg within her. He had disapproved the name before, but now he was using it for her sake. She knew he would make fun of her for taking such a petty thing to heart, but she was more than happy to let him at this point.

Wendy furrowed her eyebrows determinedly and took a deep in and with all her might she yelled out an answer. It was the loudest she'd ever yell out before.

She knew the bird was carrying her further and further away from her partner.

Wendy wished she were stronger and that she could do something about her current predicament. Her captor was soon surrounded by other birds and she noticed that they were travelling straight anymore. The larger bird was flapping violently, hovering in one spot as it was surrounded by other birds. The smaller birds all swooping the larger bird and Wendy hung onto one of the talons to stop herself from tumbling around too much.

"OIIIII!" A distant voice called out.

Her eyes widened to see a large bird heading towards them. She spied a black haired figure on top of it, its feathers in his grip. Her heart nearly stopped in relief. He actually cared enough to come to her rescue despite all the trouble she put him in.

Her lips were set in a straight line, her eyes now burning with determination. She was feeling more secure now that Romeo was there and she took a deep breath in.

"Sky dragon roar!" Wendy yelled out and the wind magic managed to damage the bird enough to make it let go of her. She was finally free from its talons but realised all too late that it had let her go in the middle of the sky and she was now faced with a horrible plunge towards land.

Wendy let out a loud shriek, her hair blowing around her face wildly, wind rushing up falling head first rocketing towards the trees. She squeezed her eyes shut but her body fell into a pair of strong arms and then enveloped in a soft bed of feathers.

Her eyes snapped open to see Romeo sprawled out with her in his arms on top of a mass of beautiful red feathers, reminding her of a sea of fire.

"O-o-oh. Romeo-kun!" She gasped, a smile of relief fresh on her face.

"Jeez, you just had to get yourself snatched by a giant bird!"

"Sorry." She sighed dejectedly feeling like she was bringing the team down.

Romeo obviously sensed this and then shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Don't worry about it, we were going to go this direction anyway..." He grumbled.

Wendy still realised that she was in his arms and with a blush she quickly scrambled up. Romeo was more muscular than she had first thought. Romeo hand gotten up and wound his arms around her petite body to grip the bird's feathers. She was in a more strange position now sitting between his legs and incased in his arms.

She saw that he didn't make it out to be anything more than friendly and she let out a sigh.

"We gotta get to the middle of the island if we want to find the flower."

And Romeo let out a loud whistle and they plunged downwards.

* * *

><p>After a messy landing, Romeo ordered the bird to leave and Wendy watched him in awe.<p>

"How'd you tame such a giant bird?"

"Well after you were taken and I tried to find you the bird attack me, and well it was hungry and I happened to give it some food."

"But it's so large!"

Romeo smirked. "Well luckily it was a fire bird, too bad you didn't get to see it in action."

Wendy nodded in agreement. That was lucky.

"Alright, it says here the flower we need to fetch smells like honey, white petals and a purple centre and..." Romeo's face began to fall. "And there was only one ever discovered on this island."

The mission was beginning to make more sense as to why there was such a large reward for it. The island was so large, and they had to find a rare flower here? The two mages stared hopelessly at each other until Wendy's head perked up.

"I can smell it."

"You what?"

"A faint honey smell."

Romeo took a deep whiff, but wrinkled his nose. "I can't smell anything."

"Dragon slayer." She pointed a small finger at herself.

"Oh yeah!" He grinned happily. "Good work partner!"

"T-thank you." She blushed a bit.

"Well lead the way!"

The two teens made their way further in the jungle wines and plant life becoming less and less until they reached a small clearing. Romeo was secretly glad she was here otherwise he'd be spending the whole day trying to find the place. Wendy finally stopped in front of a deep pool of water.

She looked confused at the deep abyss of water in front of them.

"Here." She said simply.

"What? In the water? That's... impossible..." He looked incredulously.

"But, i'm sure it's here!"

"Don't worry I believe you, but wow a flower growing under water huh."

Wendy looked relieved at him and then knelled at the edge of the pool.

"Yeah. Even I can smell the honey now."

Her eyes widened when at the very edge, which was at least her arms length down was the flower they were looking for.

She began to shake Romeo's arm excitedly hopping up and down. "Romeo, look! There it is!"

He narrowed his eyes and then broke into a large smile.

" There it is, we've done it!" He grinned triumphantly!

Her eyes widened as he wound an arm around her in a tight squeeze.

"I couldn't have done it without you!"

She stuttered at the sudden close contact and blushed.

He's too close. He smells really good. What should i do?

Her heart began to race.

Romeo suddenly broke off the hug and tied his scarf around his waist.

Wendy stared at him a bit despondent at the lost of warmth.

"Alright, I'll just need to get it now." Romeo bend down and dipped his hands into the water. His hands slowly submerged into the pool, water reaching his elbow and aiming to pick the flower.

Wendy smiled happily until from the corners of her eyes she spied something move at lightning speed in the water.

"Wait... Romeo... what was.."

She didn't have time to finish her sentence when Romeo let out a piercing yell of pain and he quickly tried to lift his hand out of the water. His eyes widened when he felt something literally tear into his skin and pull his arm further into the pool.

He continued to scream in agony and Wendy grabbed his by the waist to help pull him out.

Luckily through sheer determination she managed to help pull Romeo out of the deadly pool of water and they tumbled backwards.

"Uurgh. What was that?" Wendy quickly crawled back to the pool to see dozens of purple scaled fish with needle like teeth retreating back into the crevices of the rocky walls. The pool was clear, even void of blood and Wendy shuddered.

They were quick she had to give them that.

She then remembered Romeo who nearly had his arm mauled off and quickly ran to his aid. She cringed slightly seeing his bloodied arm, some of his flesh hanging off. He gripped it in pain and Wendy immediately went to work.

Romeo watched her warm magic seep into his arms, slowly mending it and he sighed.

"I'm pretty useless huh?" He grinned despite himself and half wincing in pain.

Wendy shook her head.

"I should've warned you earlier when I saw something moving in the water."

"Nah, where would I be without you?"

Wendy offered a smile of reassurance. "I could say the same thing."

They broke into laughter and Romeo punched his hand into his palm once Wendy was done healing him.

"Well like what Natsu-nii usually says, I'm fired up!" Romeo prepared to use his magic to blast the fish out of the water until Wendy yelled at him to stop.

"You can't, you might destroy the flower!"

He stopped immediately and then their situation dawned upon them.

"Wait... then how..."

"I don't know..." Wendy finished slowly.

This mission was suddenly a lot harder than they'd had first thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, I am updating most of my stories, I was going to update them all at once, but I'm going away for a week. Just a tad longer alright everyone.<strong>

**Sorry for the really slow updates, i finally have time off work and studies xDD**

**Until next time.**

**Usa-chan.**


End file.
